


the sweetest taboo

by peaxsell



Category: The Secret History of Twin Peaks - Mark Frost, Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks (TV 1990) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, FBI agent Dale Cooper, Gay, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex, Sheriff Harry Truman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxsell/pseuds/peaxsell
Summary: Harry walks into the right room and gets what he wants.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the sweetest taboo

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for my bad english and that there are obviously horrible language errors. my first language is not english. however, after seeing twin peaks I needed to do something about these two and their sexual tension.

The light under the door was dim, the knock was an alarm, and silence did not reign when they observed each other. It was damp, as if he had run into a stormy rain that decorated the fiery escenary. Their lips came together wildly, tousling each other, knocking off the hat of one of them. He closed the door with one of his hands while the other keep it occupied in undoing the knot in the agent's tie.

Those lips seem overwhelming to him as they stumble pacing across into the hotel room. 315, he remembered the number above the door, above the doorknob. 315 in the keys of the pocket of the expensive suit and dark as the night that adorns them under the veil of the storm clouds.

He pushes his body against the nearby wall with force and precision, the damp clothes stick in his back, the desperate lips even bow more and bite every now and then. His fingers feel wet and clumsy when he unbutton his shirt and he don't want to sound like a brute but he just want to rip it off. He takes off his jacket at the same time that the agent takes off he's wet jacket. Kisses are guided to the next throat of the man with messy hair and messy gel. Now the shirts are the accomplices when they slide with that vulgarity typical of the burning desire between their hands.

The sheriff's hands are big on his skin, they feel twice as big when he takes him by the shoulders, both without shirts or jackets, to join their bodies. He had suspected before it, and now he confirmed; the sheriff has athletic body. He could destroy him if he wanted and a muffled and embarrassed moan broke from his lips at the same time the sheriff tangled his fingers over the sticky hair with abundant gel, as if wanting to push him away. He tugged at her hair, showing the skin on her neck, and they soon found themselves on the bed. Both falling uselessly on it.

The agent wrapped himself with a groan between the groping caresses on his pants at the same time that he devoured the town sheriff's mouth. Totally out of control.

Their lips burn, and there are times when they get bored and hold their lips open to each other, moaning and gasping as the agent finds the zipper between their fingers and slides it.

They know exactly how they ended up like this in that exact moment; so greedy and useless.

The agent bites his lips when the other's hand reaches the zipper of his suit pants. The next movement is the maximum expression of seduction, and he soon feels ecstatic, almost monstrous moans coming from him that go directly to the tip of the other man's penis. The big hands of the sheriff took all of it, taking it completely.

He has the sudden urge to pull it away to breathe, but he can't help but want to join the feeling more closely, and in his daze he gasps uncontrollably, his breathing ragged, reaching to put his hand on the other penis. The khaki pants are mid-thigh, just like his, and a shared masturbation is the ideal setting for his wettest dreams. The fire and desire at its finest.

His fingers land in the sheriff's curls, tangling his fingers in them, stretching them. "Oh, my god" the agent cries when he feels the sheriff's thumb playing with the tip of his penis and the curly man hiss between his teeth. Hazel eyes look indiscriminately and shamelessly at the essence of being in each of the voyeuristic expressions that appear, stretch the hair between his fingers to place soft kisses on the sweaty skin of his neck. charming.

He wants to take everything from him, stretch it out and throw it on the ground. He wants hits and kisses, he wants everything and nothing at the same time. He wants it all. And that is why he stops him for a few seconds, looking into his eyes, his breath caught, the flush on his cheeks. It is unthinkable. "Harry" he moans like a fool before kissing him on the mouth with despair, and Harry can't stand the amount of heat he experiences as the agent provides between their bodies. "I want to undress you," the sheriff speaks with a hoarse voice, and the agent nods, dazzled, dazed, he leaves a space for him to undress, and soon they both find themselves looking at each other in complete silence before the sheriff throws himself again, with his hand on the back of his neck pushing the agent between his fingers. His hair is disheveled, falling down his forehead, and his face is an expression of art and sex itself. The agent places his hands on his chest and then runs them down his back, and they soon separate.

"Will it sound impertinent if I say I want to suck you off?" He asks with a mischievous smile, and Harry melts in the gesture and can't help but bring their lips together in a kiss as desperate as the rest of them. The agent messes up her hair as they turn around; Now it is the sheriff who is down, and the black-haired one cannot help biting his lips slightly before distributing kisses around his chest and his sternum, in that parting in the chest so flirtatious that the sheriff looks askance at the other so that his breathing is agitated. He knows what is coming, he feels it when the agent caresses him on the cloth with his expert, slender fingers, and he prefers it even more when the agent kisses his pelvic area. "Oh god," he mumbled now, frowning, closing his eyes, and licking his lips. "Dale" is the first time that the agent's name comes out of his lips in such a desperate way. He reaches for her dark strands between his callused fingers, and he can't help but feel as if he was almost touching the sky when he feels his fingers running between his underwear and his skin. Agent Cooper's fingers are hot, and they look at each other before the agent pulls him completely out of his underwear.

He's done it before, he's an FBI agent, he's been through so many things. He knows what he's doing and promptly strokes, his lips parted, the base of the sheriff's penis. It's a clear invitation that makes the twin peaks man gasp. Hugs him, just the tip, with his lips pink from previous desperate kisses, and moves his arms to settle between the sheets. The sheriff splutters and frowns, a look between desire and eroticism on his face, as the agent sucks his entire penis. Not quite enough but does a good job with his tongue and some strange movements that hold Harry's breath in the air, spreading his ribs under the skin, he hisses and moans and feels the heat on his face and everything burns so much that he suffocates. He feels dizzy and ecstatic at the same time as the agent hard works with his mouth and his sagacious tongue.

He feels pressure on the tip of his penis, a collision in his lower stomach and an impressive tumult that causes his nerves to spike. He's about to come and open his mouth with a warning. "I'm going to cum" he warns, and the other man turns away, without taking his eyes off his, kissing him and masturbating him with his right hand; the most skillful. In a certain part, and in a selfish and egotistical thought, he wanted him to stay between his legs to taste a part of himself, but he is satisfied with the passionate and disorderly kiss that the agent gives him in return.

"You're very hard" he affirms after feeling the painfully erect penis brushing his thighs. Agent Cooper just smiles in genuine embarrassment. The sheriff kisses him, stops his eyes on the hazelnuts of another man, flushed by all the seductive atmosphere. Smile slightly before kissing his nose. "I'm going to fuck you" is an invitation rather than a warning, and Cooper knows it. "How unsubtle are you, Sheriff Truman," he scoffs, stroking the other man's chest, moving his pelvis for contact. "I go to the point," he resolves without further ado, squeezing, with his hand free from the agent's body weight, his ass in his fingers. Cooper bites his lip in response, and that ends up leading him to climax on the agent's fingers. He moans shamelessly and even vulgarly. It sounds like the movies on Northern Hotel TV at 3 in the morning, and Cooper is sure he feels wetness between his thighs, but it is a false alarm when he looks down at his aching, abandoned erection.

"I have condoms and lube in my pocket." He speaks after the haze of his own heaven. Cooper smiles, standing up and searching the ground for the sheriff's jacket. Harry, for his part, lifts himself on his elbows to observe all the well-calculated movements with which the FBI agent moves. Everything is perfect in him, even in sex, he would reflect later with the brunette's arms clinging to him. When the agent returned with the things on his hand and leaned next to the sheriff to kiss him, Harry affirms. "You are so beautiful and perfect" and Dale only gives him an embarrassed smile. His hair is messy, some strands across his forehead, and Harry can't help but think how youthful he looks, even more so, without the gel on his hair. He could perfectly pass as a gigolo or a magazine model. Beautiful like the people on television.

"I'm going to prepare for you because I have the feeling that you haven't been with any man before me ..." he says with that sure voice and with the same mechanism as always. Harry laughs because it's true, but he dares to say it. And with women you cannot practise these arts?" He scoffs as the man smears his fingers with lubricant, the sheriff strokes his messy hair. Cooper looks at him, stopping his movements. "But I'm definitely going to enjoy the show you put on here, so go ahead." He smiles again, the agent bit his lips as he guides his right hand behind his back. Harry can't see it from here, so he sits up in bed slowly as he witnesses the symphony orchestra spluttering, groaning and sighing as Cooper prepares himself.

It's an erotic show and he knows it. He lays there and can't help but feel really turned on again at the movements of Dale's fingers, his red cheeks, and his parted lips. He keeps his eyes closed, but when a desperate moan leaves his lips and he opens his eyes, he directly looks at the sheriff, and that ends up turning him on completely. His penis is erect again, and it is only by watching te para darse por vencido.. He bites his lips in a rude way, and Harry approaches, he caresses his chin, and the agent gave a desperate moan looking at the sheriff who automatically bites his lips and kisses him. It is an indecent act, he feels like breathing and gasps in his mouth. It's wild. Everything is so wild. So wild. And when they part, Harry caresses his face.

"are you ready?" He asks and the other nods, resting his head on the coverlet of the bed. He is ready, very ready. He manages to clean his fingers with the same sheets while the sheriff settles between his legs with the condom between his fingers, opening it and placing it in place. His eyes are predatory, they stalk his victim, he wishes so badly. He bites his lips when he takes him by the hips to bring him closer to him, and the agent begins to feel nervously anxious at the notion that he is there, exposed, about being fucked by the town sheriff. He shouldn't have been involved in this, but it's too late to give up.

He draws the sheriff between his crossed fingers behind the nape of his neck and kisses him. The intrusion makes him sputter and hiss in the momentary pain that it produces. Harry holds out for a few seconds when he feels the agent's fingers dig into his biceps, looking for a pillar to hold onto in the face of the sudden pain that he proceeds to experience. It is not a pain in itself, it is an itch that burns excessively, and he analyzes it and associates it with the closest pain. They both moan, Harry from the pain from Cooper's fingers gripping him, Cooper from feeling exposed. Things get easier as the seconds go by. Harry knows that fucking a man this way is totally different from doing it with a woman, but it even feels more pleasurable as Cooper adjusts to his cock. It is exquisite, and he gasps when he finally feels that everything is in, tight, and Cooper does too because he can rest from the burning for a few seconds.

"I need you to wait there a few seconds," he asks in that authoritative voice that still works in bed, Sheriff Truman nods. Nods a thousand times. "now?" He doesn't want to sound impatient, but he's counted that it's been a minute, and Cooper is still frowning, legs outstretched, lips tight. Totally flushed even in his neck. He nods slowly and a mocking smile begins to appear before it disappears at the sudden movement of the sheriff inside him that ends up snatching a needy groan.

He bites his lip when the sheriff keeps moving. It's something that even he can't control, it feels so inexplicable and exciting at the same time. Harry keeps his eyes open, even if only half open, and he can observe the face of pleasure and the involuntary gestures on the agent's face. Those muffled moans, the open mouth, the frown and the next need to stay as close to him as she can, so much so that he ends up hugging him, burying her fingers into the sides of his shoulders. Harry's movements are erratic but accurate, it is as if he knows what he is doing, and the next deep movement corrodes the entire body of the agent; it's a familiar but intense feeling, and he groans the sheriff's name desperately, digging his fingers further into the burning flesh. "Agh! right there” he begs, and the sheriff is quick to please. He is a good sheriff, he keeps everyone satisfied and the agent will be no exception.

That is why he continues to be in that constant sway, and sometimes he makes it harder because he wants to see Dale's desperate face contort at the movements. Their movements. At one point, Cooper moved with him, groaning with him, panting too. Silly kisses are given here and there, the dark-haired man's back is contracted on the bedspread in search of more of the same; the hits in the same sweet spot. He feels desperate, he wants to moan out loud, and he has a feeling found between the longing to reach heaven and stay on earth even enjoying more. The sheriff is not stupid and he knows what is happening to Dale, so he takes his penis between his fingers and starts to jerk it in a messy way. Now her head curls up against the hotel pillows, screaming in exquisite ways, embarrasing the sheriff. The frantic sound of their hips hitting each other is also vulgar as are the improper moans and sounds comes out of the agent's mouth. Even the friction of the condom with the lubricant is another stimulant for the sheriff who ends up resting his head on the other man's shoulder, panting, completely gone.

Cooper feels as if his eyes are rolling back at the stimulation he receives. It's a lot for him, it's a lot for someone who hasn't fucked since long before the Laura Palmer case, it's a lot, and it hurts so exquisitely. That notion ends up taking him to the brink, spilling between his abdomen and Harry's hands, it is too much, so much so that the agent's orgasm takes the sheriff directly to hell, who also ejaculates in the condom. They moan, sweaty and foolish. Cooper closes his eyes in the haze of sex, and Harry does the same. Without still fleeing the battered hole of the agent. He laughs derisively, and the agent looks at him askance, finding out his intentions.

"I've never had such a fuck before," Harry admits, totally drunk with excitement, now turning away from the agent whom he leaves with a wince before appearing next to him on the bed. "I'm glad to hear that," he says barely, his voice crack in, and his mouth dry. Needs a lot of water. "Would you like to repeat it?" He asks, feeling totally sure of himself. He knows that Dale has enjoyed the same way he has. However, the agent looks at him, gives him a slight mocking smile and arranges his hair between his fingers, stretching it. "We're just finished," he begins, moving and cleaning himself with the first thing he catches on the bed; his white t-shirt. Harry feels embarrassed and somewhat stupid and stands silently looking at the other man. Looks so beautiful after sex, loose and spread out. Completely naked towards him. "But we could certainly repeat it" He winks and the soul returns to Harry's body who smiles. "now?" He jokes and Dale laughs. "Now" he repeats. " Now" because of my post-intercourse condition, I highly doubt that I could take another round, Harry, but it could certainly be when we get into the shower... " The sheriff smiles at him. "Is that an invitation?" Give him a nod. "Without a doubt, Sheriff Truman" they laugh slightly before looking at the ceiling of the northern hotel.

God, Harry things, i hope no one heard this. 

And Audrey open her eyes, totally embarrassed, getting away from the door. the customers were right; the guest in room 315 was being too loud.


End file.
